You're All I Need
by star310
Summary: Kogan fic..Romantic : . WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. It's still in progress but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell. The love of my life since the 4th grade. I've known Logan since well, forever. It never occurred to me that we would ever be more than friends, though. He was obviously head over heels for James. James Diamond. One-fourth of our clique. But enough background talk, let's get to the real story.

It was your typical warm California day. The Palmwoods was bustling with residents checking in and out. My sister, Katie, and I were just about to head to the pool when Carlos emerged angrily from his and James' shared room. He stormed out the door without giving me or Katie a second glance. Me and Katie looked at each other hesitantly. James and Carlos were a couple, everyone knew that. They were so perfect together, and hardly ever fought. That's how I was able to figure that something was seriously wrong. I gave Katie permission to go to the pool by herself, I was going to stay back to talk to James. I walked into my friends shared room as I gave a slight knock to the door. James looked up from sitting on his bed, but said nothing. When he saw me, he looked right back down. I took it upon myself to enter and position myself across from him on his bed. We sat in silence for a minute before I felt the urge to speak.

"I haven't seen Carlos that mad in a while," I said, not realizing it wasn't the right thing to say. James fiddled with his fingers and nodded slowly.

"It's my fault. He caught me alone with Logan. I mean, it's not like we were doing anything. He was just telling me about this..person that he kind of liked," James opened up. A million thoughts ran across my mind. _Could that person have been me?Maybe Logan _is_ in love with me. Relax, Kendall. Don't jump to conclusions._

"Well, who was the person?" I asked, letting my thoughts get the best of me.

"Kendall, it's not a necessary factor," James said easily. I silently cursed myself for thinking that would work.

"Me and Logan..we just got so caught up in the moment. We sat really close and we were speaking really low, in fear that Katie or your mom would hear us," James finished his story.

"James, I think you should talk to Carlos," I mumbled lowly.

"Kendall, it's not that easy! Carlos almost never gets mad at me, and when he does, it's for a good reason and he doesn't forgive me so fast!" James yelled. I closed my eyes as his words rolled over the otherwise silent room. We were quiet for a few more moments.

"Look, Kendall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm really sorry, man," James looked up at me. I nodded my head forgivingly.

"It's okay. So are you gonna try to talk to him?" I asked, knowing he was breaking.

"Yeah, I am. Come on, let's go. I can see you were heading to the pool," James joked. I smiled back and shook my head playfully. We got off of James' bed and left his room into the warm apartment. Logan was there, about to head out. He and James exchanged glances as I stood there awkwardly.

"Look, James I'm really so-," Logan began, though he knew James would cut him.

"It's okay, Logan," James cut. James gave Logan a sideways glance before turning to leave. I was about to follow when Logan called my name.

"Kendall, wait," he said in his usual calm voice. My heart skipped a beat every time he spoke to me. I felt a shortage of air whenever he looked at me. Over time, I've kind of learned how to control my urges, but not fully. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. I could tell he was nervous. He was looking at the floor and taking deep breaths. I spun back to look at James, who was already gone. I focused my attention back to Logan as I inched forward. He looked up as we were mere inches away from each other.

"Can we t-talk?" He stuttered out. I gulped as I nodded my head as he led me toward the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan took a seat on the couch next to me and turned to me with big eyes. God, how I loved those big, brown puppy eyes. He looked at me a for a minute, as I studied him. I loved every part of him. I loved his big eyes. I loved the way his nose twitched when he was deep in thought. I loved the way he smirked whenever he was sure of himself. I loved how his eyebrows crinkled whenever he was unsure of something. I studied all these features and found no flaw. Logan was absolutely perfect in my eyes. After those silent moments, he spoke up.

"Kendall..who do you think I have a crush on?" He threw the random question out. His eyebrows crinkled which made me smile. I opened my mouth, but paused soon after as I thought carefully about my answer. It could have been anyone at that point. Logan was confusing me. It could have been James because of their talk, Carlos because of his adorableness, me because we're actually having this conversation, or basically anyone else. I panicked and didn't know how to respond. I blurted out the first name that became clear after all the rambling inside my head.

"Jo?" I asked, well practically squeaked. My eyes were open wide as I realized what I said. Logan looked skeptical as replied, uncertainly.

"Uh Kendall..Jo is in, um, New Zealand.." He said. I wanted to slap myself. Of course Jo was in New Zealand! She hadn't returned from filming her movie. It took a while, but I was over the heartbreak, but I'm still unsure of what will happen when she's back.

"Oh, right. Sorry. But I don't know..who?" I asked referring to his crush question. Logan's face with so many emotions, I was afraid he was going to have a panic attack. My brainiac/worried friend had those a lot. I couldn't wipe the worry off my face, but was relieved when he finally spoke up.

"Kendall, it's you," he blurted quickly. His face changed as he couldn't believe what he had said. I was just as shocked, but hid it for his sake. I offered a gentle smile instead. I could tell he calmed down at the sight of my smile.

"I love the way you walk..talk..dress..sing..I love everything about you, Kendall. I-I love you," he said in his small, raspy voice. I was breathless. I couldn't work up anything to say. Logan came to my rescue.

"I love your amazing laugh. I love when you're upset because it gives me an excuse to get close to you. I love that you don't let anyone tell you what to do. I love that you always know what to say. I love all the trouble and mess we get into. I love.." He said all of that as he came closer. I didn't let him finish. I locked my lips into mine and almost passed out. I felt lightheaded and weak. His tongue grazed against mine in plea. As soon as I felt him, I let him in. His tongue wrapped over mine wholly as I moaned into his mouth. His mouth was warm as I slipped in and tasted every inch of it. After a few more minutes of make-out, we pulled apart. We were both panting for air.

"Kendall," Logan gasped.

"Yeah, Logie," I said reassuring him.

"I love you," he said once he caught his breath. I smiled broadly. I was so relieved to hear him say that. I spoke as I looked soulfully into his chocolate eyes.

"I love you too," I said, still smiling. Our small stare session was interrupted by James and Carlos, who corrupted the entire hallway. Me and Logan exchanged worried glances, preparing to comfort one on one. They both burst through the door, James using force as he pushed Carlos into the apartment. They stayed together, hardly parting as their lips stayed as one. I glanced at Logan as both of us laughed at our friends. James and Carlos stopped their make-out to look at us. They both wore confused looks.

"So much for he won't forgive you so easily, James," I managed to sputter through laughs. James gave me a playful glare before grabbing Carlos into their room. Me and Logan laughed a little more as we sat in the living room together. No movement, no sound. Just me and the love of my life in sweet, comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan and I sat there together for about an hour and a half. We hardly spoke, just studied each other over and over until James came out of his shared room. He was sweaty and panting for air. Carlos came out almost right after him, acting the same. Logan and smirked at each other as we turned to look at them.

"Easy there, tiger," Logan smirked.

"Are you guys okay? Anything broken?" I asked, referring to body parts.

"Just some glass knick-knacks and what not," Carlos managed out. Logan and I laughed at our best friends.

"Wait, you guys didn't hear us?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face as he managed to catch a short amount of breath.

"No, I must have been lost in Kenny's beautifully, perfect eyes," Logan said dreamily. I could feel my face turning red.

"And I must have been lost, dreaming in Loganland," I said as I watched as it was Logan's turn to blush uncontrollably. We both smiled goofily at each other before James spoke.

"So..you guys are a couple thing now?" He asked, unclearly. Logan and I didn't speak, just nodded slowly, still keeping our gazes locked to each other. James laughed as Carlos let a small giggle slip past his smooth lips.

"Okay, well me and Carlos are going to dinner, and maybe a movie. You guys wanna come with?" James offered. I looked at Logan expectantly for him to answer. I was okay with whatever he wanted to do.

"Nah, I think we'll just rent a movie and pop some popcorn here," he replied nonchalantly. That's another thing I loved about Logan. He was always so casual about everything. James nodded as if he expected that to be our answer and gave us a small wave before leaving the apartment. Carlos smiled sweetly at us then proceeded as James had done. Logan and I sat there making small talk for a while before my mom and Katie came home.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Katie said as soon as she entered. _Does she already know?_ I questioned myself, worriedly. Me and Logan said nothing, just sat there.

"..Hello? Are you morons okay?" Katie was becoming suspicious.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're great. We were just gonna rent a movie. That's okay right mom?" I stood up from my seat on the couch as I proposed the question to my mom, who was straightening up the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, of course, honey," she waved me off. I shrugged and plopped back on the couch as careless as possible. I could tell Katie was still suspicious. My little sister is way too smart for an 11 year old. Katie eyed us for a few minutes before heading to her and my mom's shared room. I saw my mom follow her inside and checked the time. It was only 8:00.

"Mom are you guys going anywhere?" I called to her.

"Yeah honey, your Aunt Maggie wants us to sleep over. She wanted you to come too, but I told her you were at some big premiere party," she yelled back. I saw Logan smirk as he was holding back a laugh. Katie stomped out of her room angrily.

"It's not funny! You know how clingy Aunt Maggie is!" Katie protested. I smiled smugly at her as she rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, my mom came out of the room with two overnight bags. She sighed as she gave us a quick glance.

"Okay, you boys be good. I don't want any trouble. Especially nothing that would make Bitters want us out," she said sternly.

"Got it mom," I replied as usual.

"Love you kids, bye!" She said as she walked out the door with Katie tailing her.

"Bye!" Me and Logan shouted together. We stared at the door until it shut. As soon as it did, I turned my attention back to Logan.

"So, we have the whole apartment to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" I asked romantically. Logan giggled and slapped me playfully.

"First, how about that movie we're promising everyone we're gonna watch," he replied smartly. My boyfriend was witty. Sometimes, it got in the way.

"Alright fine," I smirked as I got up to heat the popcorn. Logan picked up the remote and started going through the list of movies on demand.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the TV. I thought for a moment, then replied easily.

"It doesn't matter. You can make any movie interesting," I said as I sat down close to him. I could feel his warm breath snake over my face. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I didn't. I was waiting for just the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel Logan staring at my mouth as I held my ground. I felt my breathing start to become heavy when the timer on the microwave went off. I thankfully separated myself from Logan as I went to retrieve the popcorn. I took the bag out the microwave and looked up at Logan who was still watching me intently. Air wasn't entering my lungs as I forced myself to look down.

"A-aren't you gonna pick a movie?" I asked as I emptied the popcorn into a bowl. Logan fiddled with the remote before responding and continuing to look through the selection of movies.

"Yeah, I'm looking," he said nervously. When I heard his tone, I looked up to make sure he was okay. I didn't want him to feel anything but welcome as my boyfriend. I loved him and he should know that. As I finished up with the popcorn, I joined him on the couch.

"So what're we watching?" I asked as I threw my arm around his small shoulders. He was so small, I just wanted to hold him tight and never let go. I resisted the urge to do this by shifting around uncomfortably. Logan gave me a sideways glance.

"Uh, Kendall? You okay?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I panicked and started stuttering uncontrollably.

"Kendall..Kendall..KENDALL!" Logan yelled. I stopped all sound ejecting from me and looked at Logan with sorry eyes.

"Kendall, what's going on?" He asked. His puppy eyes were filled with worry and I saw traces of tears. Then it hit me: I was the one who was making Logan feel uncomfortable. I've been freaking out and on guard so much, that he thinks something's wrong with him.

"Nothing. I-I'm just..really nervous. I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you..I'm afraid I'll lose you," I admitted softly. Logan's expression softened as he looked at me lovingly.

"Kendall, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. I love you so much and I'll do anything it takes to make this last. You won't lose me. Truth is, I was only into James for a few months after everyone knew I obviously was. But then I found stronger love..in you," he finished the last part, almost whispering. By now, he was close to my face as I watched his lips move as he spoke every word. I was shocked. I didn't know Logan felt this way all this time. It was too much to take in.

"Logan, I've felt the same about you since we were younger. I love you, but I never told anyone. I was always afraid you would reject me. I knew that being rejected by you would cause pain for the rest of my life. Just thinking about it now makes me want to cry. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," I said, feeling the tears well up. Logan's expression was the same.

"Kendall, I wouldn't have rejected you. How could I refuse you and your perfect self? You're just amazing in every single way," he said, meaningfully. I could tell it was the truth.

"I love you," was his finishing. I used everything I had to hold back my tears.

"I love you, too, Logie," I said before we locked lips. His soft mouth washed over mine, soon his tongue begging for acceptance. I let him in gently as he lapsed his tongue over every part of my mouth. I did the same with him, with a little more force. We took turns against each other for what felt like a half hour. We pulled apart, breathing heavily. I could feel a slight sweat on my face, and saw the same on Logan's. He looked hot as he struggled for air.

"Kendall," he gasped.

"Talk to me, Logie," I replied, barely catching my breath.

"You make me crazy, Kendall," Logan said looking at me.

"Logan, you probably know what you make me," I laughed. I felt myself turning red which made me laugh again. Logan caught on quickly and had the same reaction. Logan was used to compliments because each of them were true, but I don't think he's ever heard that one.

"Kendall, you're crazy," he said, still laughing.

"Logan, I'm crazy for you," I replied with a cheese smile. Logan smiled as he shook his head. I looked around the quiet, dimly lit apartment. The TV was still on, with no movie playing, and the bowl of popcorn lay untouched on the coffee table.

"Kendall," Logan began hesitantly, "I want to go all the way with you tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck, Kendall!" Logan yelled as I slammed him to the coffee table. I smiled devilishly as I worked his pants and boxers off. His throbbing erection was just waiting to be touched. I grabbed onto him and started pumping wildly. I could hear Logan's moans of pleasures through my own loud thoughts. He only made me want him more, causing me to pump even harder. Pre-cum dripped from his tip. I glanced at him upwards and I could tell he wanted it I put my mouth over him and took in as much as I could. He thrust upward into my mouth and I screamed into him. After a few minutes of sucking Logan, I pulled him from my mouth. His eyes shot open in need.

"Why'd you stop?" He cried. I smiled as I started undressing myself. When I was finished, I finished off Logan, removing his shirt and vest. I ran my hands over his smooth, flat stomach. I kept feeling him until I realized an important question I forgot to ask.

"L-Logan are you a virgin?" I spat the question carefully. Logan's eyes opened wide.

"Y-yeah, I a-am," he said starting to feel nervous. I almost panicked, but then realized that I had to ask him if he was sure about what we were going to do.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked carefully. Logan was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, Kendall. I love you. I want you. Are you a virgin, too?" Logan countered.

"Yeah, I am. I was saving it for someone special..hoping that someone would be you," I said blushing a little. I looked up to see Logan's reaction which was a mix of happiness and shock. I could tell his little emotional body was about to give, when he spoke up.

"Kendall, I want you so bad. Please," he was begging. I didn't want to hurt my thin boyfriend. I didn't know exactly what to do. Then an idea popped in my head. I held out two of my fingers in front of Logan's mouth.

"Suck," I said panting. Logan obeyed and took in my two fingers. Logan knew how to use his mouth and tongue. He was amazing. I popped my two fingers out of his mouth and carefully placed them at his entrance. I asked him one more time for confirmation.

"Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Logan wanted it, I could see it in his face.

"Y-yes, Kendall," he said, trying to control himself. I eased my two fingers into him. He jolted a little upwards in pain, but eased back in a few minutes. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to hurt Logan. I was scared. I kept my fingers there until he gave me permission.

"Okay, Kendall, I'm good. You can move," he said, sounding better than I expected. I followed his orders and moved slowly in and out. When I felt he was ready, I had to ask him again.

"Logan, this is the real deal. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked one last time. Logan was too excited to say anything, he just nodded his head hard. I took a deep breath and plunged into him. I stayed there as he had the same reaction he did with my fingers.

"Okay, Kendall. Move," he said quicker than last time. I slid in and out of him slowly.

"Ngh, Knight, DON'T TEASE ME!" Logan yelled. I smiled slyly as my plans to test him brewed in my whirring thoughts.

"Tell me what you want, Logan," I said calmly.

"Kendall, I want you!" He exclaimed. I chuckled before speaking again.

"What do you want me to do, Logan?" I continued in my calm voice.

"FUCK ME, KENDALL!" He screamed. I couldn't hold back a laugh as I heard him.

"As you wish," I winked at him. I backed out of him slowly before slamming myself back in.

"Is that what you want, Logan?" I questioned, pulling out again.

"AGH. YES, KENDALL. MORE," he screamed. I used all the force I could to push into him again. This pattern repeated several times, when he warned me.

"Kendall, I'm gonna cum!" he said in warning. I laughed because he wasn't the one inside of another guy.

"Me too," I said, intensely. A few more thrusts inside of him and we both came, him on the couch, me inside of him. After we rode out the orgasms, Logan collapsed on the couch. I smiled delicately at him. His fragile frame couldn't handle it. I lifted him gently and took him into our shared room. I lay him in the bed and covered him with a soft blanket. I put on a fresh pair of pajamas and went back to the apartment. I threw away the now soggy popcorn and switched off the unwatched television. I got a wet napkin and started cleaning Logan's cum off the couch. I laughed to myself as I pictured his face when he fell to the couch. When I was finished, I went back to join Logan in the bed. I cuddled up close to him, his warmth overcoming my cold body.

"Kendall?" He asked sleepily. I looked down at his brown hair.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked.

"I love you," he managed to slip out before falling back into deep sleep.

"I love you, too, Logan," I said, hugging his body. We fell asleep, letting the moonlight flood the room. We fell asleep in warm, soft, silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up with Logan clutching to me. I opened my eyes and groggily adjusted to my setting. I looked at Logan who crinkled his eyebrows deep in thought, even in his sleep. I didn't want to wake him, but I was worried. I gently nudged him to wake him.

"Logan," I whispered softly. No answer. I nudged him a little harder.

"Logaan," I repeated, slightly louder. Still nothing. I tried to remove myself from his grip as I shifted around trying to face him.

"KENDALL!" He yelled as he clutched to me harder. At this point, he could have easily killed me with the force he was using. I tried again, moving a little less. He screamed my name even louder. He started shaking and screaming in my arms. I was terrified and woke him up right away. I was upset to wake my little angel, but I had to.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked when he looked at me with sad eyes. He was tearing up.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," he said, sadly. It reminded me of when we were kids and he, James, and Carlos slept over. He always was the one to wake up screaming. He had nightmares almost all the time. None of us got mad—how could we? Logie was always adorable.

"Well, you're awake now. How about I give you an amazing daydream," I winked at him. He blushed madly as I took it as a yes. After a quick round of Logan, we each took a fast shower. Before leaving the room, I gave him a small kiss to the lips. He obviously wasn't expecting it to be so short, he stayed in the room a couple of seconds after. I smirked as I continued into the living room section of our apartment. Carlos and James were making out on the couch as we entered the living room. I threw a pillow from the floor playfully at them.

"Ugh, gross," I winked. James half glared at me before turning to face Logan.

"So, Logan, how was your sex with Kendall?" James laughed. Logan spit his orange juice back into his cup. The four of us looked around at each other and laughed hysterically. The home phone started ringing, but James, Carlos, nor me budged. Logan rolled his eyes as he trudged to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He said shortly. He stayed on the phone for a few minutes, muttering a few "yep"'s and "uh huh"'s and ended with an "okay cool, bye". All of us looked at him as he put down the phone. He said nothing as he proceeded to cleaning, as usual.

"Well?" I broke the silence with the question. Logan's head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh, it was your mom. She said that her and Katie are staying there for a while because your Aunt Maggie had a bad divorce," he said, bracing himself. I couldn't help myself from laughing. I know it was a jerky move and all, but Aunt Maggie was so clingy and made herself practically repulsive. I silently wished good luck to my sister and mom.

"So, we have the entire apartment to ourselves?" James clarified. Logan nodded in confirmation. I stole a glance at Carlos, who was unusually quiet.

"Carlos, what's up, man? You've been very quiet," I brought the subject up. Logan nodded in agreement as James quickly noticed. We all looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm really tired," he said sleepily. I knew Carlos wasn't lying by his tone. Logan smirked as he playfully hit James on the shoulder.

"Jamie, boy. Did you work him to hard last night?" Logan joked. Carlos groaned as he nodded his head sorely. James' jaw dropped open. Logan stifled a laugh into a cough. I rubbed Carlos' back and gave him a quick pat.

"Aww, it's okay Carlitos. Jamie's gonna stay here all day and take care of you," I smiled at James. James turned a bright shade of pink. Logan shook his head and went back to our room. I gave Carlos and James a quick goodbye before joining Logan. I found him in our shared room with a book. I rolled my eyes as I lowered the book from him.

"Kendall," he began to whine. "I don't wanna right now," he continued. I chuckled at his assumption before responding.

"I don't want that, Logan. I want us to talk. Just casually," I admitted. I walked over to the closet as I retrieved my guitar. Logan sighed as he gave up his book.

"Hey, Logie? Have you ever written a song?" I asked. The question never came up before, and I suddenly wondered why.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the song Logan and "Demi" wrote. I just remembered it from when Demi Lovato was on "As the Bell Rings" :D! I also don't own any of the other songs or lyrics mentioned in this chapter..but enjoy!**

Logan cocked his head slightly upwards to think. His eyes lit up as he spoke his answer.

"Yeah, actually, I have. But only once, with my friend Demi," he said casually. I looked at him as if he were insane. My eyes were open wide.

"Are you crazy? How come you never told me this?" I asked, almost yelling. Logan gave a small laugh as he responded.

"Well, you never asked!" he responded slyly. I waited for him to say more, but nothing else came out of his mouth.

"Can I hear it?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't think I would need to ask to hear my boyfriend's song he wrote! Logan looked hesitant at first but signaled me to hand him my guitar. I was impressed. He seemed serious about this song.

"Well this is the chorus," he said nervously. I gave him a smile that told him it was going to be okay. He looked thankful as he returned the look.

"_Sentences of yours, running throughout my head, searching for a chance to catch my breath. A never ending dream, you'll become a part of me. Day or night, dark or light you'll be taking over that thing called my shadow_," Logan sang sweetly. I was amazed. Logan hit every note perfectly and his voice was simply flawless. I looked deeply into his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Logan, that was just beautiful," I said under my breath. He didn't respond, just smiled and swallowed hard. Sitting there on our bed was like magic. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered. I wanted to fill this moment with as many memories as possible.

"So how about that new song we just recorded?" I asked Logan. He pondered the question for a minute. I wondered just how hard the question was.

"If I Ruled the World?" He asked unsurely. I shook my head. Logan was pretty forgetful for a smart boy as himself.

"No, no. Blow Your Speakers," I corrected as the lyrics to the new song filled my head.

"Oh, I really like that song," he nodded in approval. I slightly laughed at him before beginning to strum the tune on my guitar.

"_I know you feel the heat, I see you feeling the fire. Don't worry 'bout a thing, fulfill your every desire. The DJ's playing this song, so now you can't go home. Cause it's your night, night, night so do it right, right, right_," I sang my verse proudly. Logan grinned wildly at me.

"That was insane, Kendall," Logan commented. I could feel a slight blush taking over my face. Hearing that from Logan was one of the best things I have ever heard. I also felt tears forming in the back of my eyes. I did my best to hide them.

"Thanks, Logie," I nodded as my smile continued. We stared at each other for a while before Logan leaned in. I did the same as our lips fell into place around each other. Logan's lips fit perfectly into mine, like it was made to be that way. We went along with the lip-lock as I placed my guitar to the side. I leaned more into Logan, smashing my lips continuously into his. I brought my tongue to his lips and brushed against him, making them purely wet. He opened his mouth wide as my tongue entered and mixed him into me. This obviously pleasured him as I felt him moan into my mouth. That turned me on even more, my tongue diving into him. It was then his turn. He went a little harder than I did on him, and it was insane. He was amazing with his tongue. After our make-out session, we eyed each other while trying to catch our breath.

"So, we're rehearsing _Blow Your Speakers_, right?" I asked casually. Logan smiled as I caught sight of his dimples. I smiled, happy to know that Logan was forever mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan and I sat there for another hour as we rehearsed songs in harmony. As we were entering the living room, James was pouring Carlos a glass of orange juice. Carlos lay on the couch, still sore. Logan went to his side to comfort him as I chatted up a convo with James.

"So, how's buddy boy over there?" I asked as I nodded my head to Carlos. I couldn't decide what the expression on James' face was. I laughed as I shook my head and looked down. I felt James' eyes glued to me. I couldn't help look up.

"Uhh, aren't you gonna get that juice to Carlos?" I asked as I pointed to the glass. James scrambled for a bit before finally grabbing the glass and making his way to Carlos. He handed him the juice as Carlos took a sip and set the glass on the table. Logan was close to him and I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. He was centimeters away from his face and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I didn't even notice James staring at me until he said my name.

"Kendall," he said softly. I looked up at my tall friend. He took a small step toward me.

"Kendall, fuck me," he said in almost a whisper. I looked at James, then at Logan who was speaking lowly to Carlos and rubbing his back in circular motions.

"James, you just made up with Carlos. You can't do that," I replied in the same hushed tone.

"Don't worry, I'll take one. Kendall, I just want you," he said sounding desperate. I hesitated.

"But, Logan..I don't wanna screw this up," I explained. James nodded understandingly. His face lit up as he smiled. He made his way to Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys! Wanna play a round of truth or dare?" He asked nonchalantly. Carlos immediately sprung up from the cough, his eyes glittering.

"Okay!" He didn't second guess. James gave him an unsure look, slipping a wink towards me.

"Carlos, are you sure? Are you feeling better?" He asked sincerely. Carlos bobbed his head wildly as he slightly bounced up and down. Logan chuckled as the four of us formed a square.

"Okay, Logan first..truth or dare?," James said excitedly. Logan was skeptical at first, but he answered the question surely.

"Dare," he said, surprising the rest of us. Our buddy always tried to stay on the safe side. I looked at him with a sideways glance. James smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to kiss Carlos," he said casually. My eyes split wide open. Logan's face was the same. Carlos looked at Logan with his puppy eyes. Logan panicked and looked at me with big, brown pleading eyes. I was always the one to bail him out of trouble. I wanted to so bad. Logan was too cute.

"Logie, you can't back out of a dare," I said in a small voice. I didn't want to hurt him. He nodded, then placed his lips gently on Carlos'.

"You know what would make this more fun?" James asked as he rose from his seat on the ground. The three of us watched James move across the kitchen. He turned off the lights, then bent down in front of one of our cupboards. He retrieved a bottle of Grey Goose and some cups. He tossed us each a cup as he popped the cork of the alcohol off. He poured a generous amount in each of our cups, then sat back down. We continued our exciting game of Truth or Dare as we managed to finish 2 bottles of straight vodka. We were all drunk out of our senses. I don't really remember what happened before my next statement: Carlos and Logan were making out. It was insane. James sat back, enjoying the show as he stroked his member. Carlos was straddling Logan as he continuously dove into my boyfriends mouth. I was almost paralyzed.

"James. You, me, bedroom, now," I said, throwing down my cup. I wasn't as drunk as the other guys were, but drunk Logan and Carlos pained me. I threw James into his bedroom door, slamming him against it.

"My, my, Knight," James laughed at first. "Someone is very aggressive tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

I pushed James further into the door. He raised his eyebrows, amused.

"What are you so happy about, Diamond?" I growled. James gave me a big smile before trying to flip the switch on me. He slammed me to the door. Almost immediately, I shoved him into the door again. He was obviously impressed.

"James, I'm running the show tonight," I chuckled darkly. James nodded as he swallowed hard. I smashed my lips wildly into his and pulled away. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor. He was on his knees, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Suck," I commanded harshly. James quickly obeyed as he tore off my pants. He threw them to the side of the dresser before peeling off my boxers. He looked up at me once more before placing his mouth at the tip of my erection. I glared at him as he took me in. He didn't have much of me. I thrust my hips into his mouth, filling it to the brim. I saw James' eyes open wide. I smiled at the look on his face. It reminded me of Logan.

"Harder," I grunted. James followed as his head bobbed up and down, taking me in. I grabbed his precious hair and slammed him into my cock.

"When I say harder, I mean fucking harder," I yelled. James was now going as fast as humanly possible, terrified of me. After a few minutes of moaning, I pulled James off of my still throbbing erection. I pushed him flat to the floor.

"Get in position," I commanded, effortlessly. James wasted no time scrambling into position for me. I laughed at his weak, drunk body. I bent down so I was directly above him. I ripped his button-down navy blue shirt off and tossed it to a random spot around the room. I slung his vest over his head and threw it to the far end of the room. The pattern repeated with his jeans and boxers. I gripped James' hard member and began to stroke easily. I positioned myself at James' entrance. Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed into him with force. I felt James arch forward in painful pleasure. I leaned down, still in him, and whispered in his ear.

"Is this what you wanted James?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Ngh, yes," James replied in a small voice.

"You want me to fuck you?" I continued teasing him.

"Yes," he said searching for air.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, pushing.

"I want you to fuck me senseless," James was still searching for air.

"Oh..you, James Diamond, wants me, Kendall Knight, to fuck him senseless?" I asked as my pace on his member began to quicken.

"Y-yes," he whimpered in response.

"Yes who?" I growled in his ear.

"Yes, Kendall," he said, gasping. Without warning, I pulled out of James and slammed back in. After a few more thrusts, I hit his prostate.

"KENDALL!" James exclaimed. I smile broadly at the brown haired boy underneath me. I pulled out and hit him again before I climaxed. Feeling my release inside of him, I stroked him a few more times before ropes of cum shot out. James collapsed on the floor. I tapped him.

"Bed. Now," I commanded. I could sense his tired body moving to the bed. I plopped on the bed next to him and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came quicker than I expected. I woke up to hear James hurling in his and Carlos' shared bathroom. When he came out, I rubbed my eyes open.

"Mm, what time is it?" I asked as I rubbed

"10:00," James said taking a seat next to me. I smiled at him before my eyes shot open. I shot up and took in the sight of James and Carlos' shared room. I looked at the clothes strewn all across the floor. I grabbed my hair as I turned back to face James.

"James, what did we do last night?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"We had sex," James replied easily. Him saying it so easily was a stab to my heart. I sprung from the bed and into the living room to find Logan comfortably napping on the couch. I looked, but Carlos was nowhere in sight. I ran over to my boyfriend and gently shook him awake.

"What's wrong, babe?" Logan asked as he yawned and stretched.

"Logan, what happened between you and Carlos last night?" I asked, the question clouding my mind. Logan gave me a funny look before sitting up.

"Nothing, just some mindless make-out," he responded. I slumped, leaning on the couch.

"Why, what happened with you and James?" He challenged.

"N-nothing," I gulped. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Kendall Knight. You sex hound," he said roughly. "You're going to pay," he continued. He grabbed my roughly and shoved me into our shared room.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan fiercely threw me on the bed. I landed on my stomach, but turned on my back to look up at him. He was glaring at me with narrow eyes. I sat up and edged to a corner of the bed.

"Why're you hiding, Knight?" He asked roughly. I gulped and looked at him with scared eyes.

"I asked you a question, Kendall," he barked. I backed even further into the corner. I shook my head frantically as Logan climbed on the bed.

"Are you scared?" He chuckled darkly. I whimpered in response as I looked at him in fear.

"W-what are you g-gonna do to m-me," I managed to mumble. I never saw this side of Logan, and believe me, it was terrifying. I had no idea what I was headed for.

"I'm gonna fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before," he said harshly in my ear. He was leaning over me as I struggled to make myself smaller. He bit my lower ear before proceeding off of me.

"Clothes off, now," he commanded. I jumped up and quickly obeyed his order. I stripped off my shirt and threw it aside. My pants and boxers went along with it. I sat in front of Logan as he eyed my naked body. Did Logan hate me? I wouldn't blame him. But I didn't want to lose him. I was waiting my entire life and I finally got him.

"You know the position," he said coolly. I nodded and prepared for him. He lined up with my entrance before whispering to me.

"Are you sorry you slept with James?" He asked calmly.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you like there's no tomorrow?" He continued. I shook my head a little as he rammed inside of me. My head sprung up, crying out in pain. Logan slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! Carlos is still sleeping," he whispered loudly. I nodded and shook his hand off.

"If you dare make a sound, Kendall, you will be sorrier than sorry," he threatened. I nodded quickly. Logan was very angry, and I could sense it. He pulled out of my tight bottom and flew into me again. I clenched onto the bed sheets as he repeatedly entered me sharply.

"Am I fucking you hard enough?" He asked in a hush tone.

"Yes," I managed to say. Logan thrust into me, hard.

"Yes who?" He spat.

"Yes, daddy," I almost yelled. Logan smiled bitterly as he entered and exited me at an inhuman rate. I gasped for air as I tried not to moan. I could feel myself coming close to the edge. Logan sensed my tension and began owning me even faster. I couldn't hold back the moans escaping my mouth. I didn't exactly know if Logan was going to punish me or not. With a few more thrusts, he hit my prostate. I screamed his name.

"You like that, Kendall?" He asked as he grinned mischievously. I couldn't speak. He hit my sweet spot one more time, and I came screaming his name. Sticky, white fluid covered Logan's member. Feeling my warm release, he soon followed and came deep inside of me. He yelled my name and I felt a wave of relief over my body. Logan rode out his orgasm, screaming my name with every roll of his hips. When he was finished, he dropped lifelessly onto the bed. I straddled him and smiled down.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked, sheepishly. Logan laughed as he shook his head.

"I could never hate you, baby," he said seductively. I gazed into his chocolate eyes and practically melted. I couldn't help but lower myself to his lips for a long kiss. When we broke, he slapped me with a smile on his smug face.

"Hit the showers, champ," he smirked. I laughed as I still pinned him to the bed.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore," I teased. Logan raised an eyebrow as he easily flipped me over and straddled me.

"I can't do what?" He asked, the serious tone back. I looked at him impressed.

"Do you want me to fuck you even harder?" He asked, continuing in his serious voice.

"That would make me very happy," I laughed. Logan cracked as he kissed me. I smiled up at him and sighed. Fucking James might have been the smartest move I ever made.


	11. Chapter 11

After my shower, I went to the living room to grab a snack. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter before plopping next to James on the couch. I took a second to look around the apartment before asking James my question.

"Where's Carlos?" I finally asked. James didn't take his eyes off the TV as he responded.

"Balcony," he said casually. I stopped chewing on my apple and looked at him.

"Balcony?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, him and Logie made out up there and he fell asleep there," James continued. I nodded my head understandingly. I continued to chew my apple as James and I continued to watch TV in silence. I heard Logan singing in the shower and smirked

"Sounds like you and Logan had some pretty rough sex," James commented. I almost choked on my apple. My eyes shot open in embarrassment.

"You heard us?" I asked loudly. James scoffed at my question.

"Uh, yeah! I think the entire Palmwoods did!" He commented. My face grew cherry red. James looked over at me and swat me gently.

"Oh, relax Kendall. I'm only teasing. I only heard you cause I'm right here," he said. Relief washed over me as I sunk into the couch. After a few more silent minutes of TV watching, I got up and threw my apple core away. I made my way to the stairs of the swirly slide and climbed them slowly. When I got there, I saw my adorable Latino friend sleeping in pure innocence. Carlos was like a little boy, he was too adorable. I shook him gently.

"Carlos," I sang. I repeated his name until he looked at me with sleepy eyes. He sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mm, man what happened last night?" He asked as he yawned.

"Well, we al got drunk," I laughed. Carlos let out a chuckle.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about this but I made out with your man last night," he said, pausing for the worst. I put my hand on his shoulder and replied without thinking.

"Ahh, it's okay. I fucked your man last night so we're even," I said. Carlos' head snapped toward me. I was about to ask what was wrong with him when I realized what I said.

"You did what?" He yelled. I braced myself before explaining.

"Carlos, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!" I protested. Carlos seemed to buy it as tension left his body. The truth was, I wasn't near drunk. I was a little buzzed, but I was fully aware of what was happening. I couldn't tell Carlos that, it would shatter his heart. Carlos nodded at me before exiting through the swirly slide and to the couch where James still sat. I peeked up from over the balcony as they spoke to each other in low voices and ear to ear grins. Finally, they went into a passionate kiss, Carlos pushing James down by straddling him.

"Get in your room!" I shouted playfully. The two stopped their kiss to look up at me. James laughed wildly as he shook his head.

"Fuck you, Kendall," he winked.

"But I already fucked you!" I said, a small pout forming on my face. Carlos couldn't help but burst into laughter at James' expression. James saw his small boyfriends glad expression and couldn't help himself. Moments later, Logan waltzed in the room humming the tune of 'Nothing Even Matters'.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked casually.

"Nothing, Carlos wants to bang James," I said from my point, still at the top of the balcony.

"Watch it, Knight!" James said as he broke his and Carlos' kiss for a second. Carlos hungrily took his lips back in almost immediately. Logan smirked as he looked up at me. He met me at the balcony and we positioned ourselves across from each other.

"So, daddy," I smirked. Logan blushed wildly. He knew that the Logan that fucked me that morning wasn't the usual one and couldn't help but laugh at his silly, horny self. I joined him in laughing before I joked.

"Hey, you're supposed to be calling me daddy," I protested. Logan grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, looking at me with satisfaction.

"When did you get so strong?" I wondered as Logan let his grip up. He laughed.

"I gotta be a good daddy, right?" He chuckled.

"You're perfect, my daddy," I said as I seductively made my way onto his lap and kissed him softly. He returned my kiss as he rubbed my back. He snaked his tongue over my mouth as I let him in easily. He moaned into me, turning me on even more. I shoved my tongue into his warm mouth and danced around his tongue. He pushed mine down, representing dominance. I broke the kiss to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, you wanna go?" I began, still in his lap. He smiled innocently at me. "Oh, it's on," I said, throwing my tongue directly back into his mouth. The two of us battled for domination.


End file.
